


First Time

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, I’m having a serious problem with this crew, M/M, Multi, OT4, PWP, Porn Without Plot, i got an idea for a fun pose and it snowballed, not very edited, the best kind of problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: The gang gets back from a successful heist and Lupin & Fujiko rope the rest of the crew into their sexy shenanigans for the first time.This is just solid porn without plot.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly edited, mostly written to get a few scenes worked before I illustrate them. Three boys makes the possessive pronoun usage a bit confusing so I apologize in advance!

The house was completely silent when they burst through the door, laughter echoing through the overgrown fields that surrounded the meticulously kept gardens and the recently swept front porch. The Fiat was parked haphazardly in the dirt patch that served as a driveway to the little old farm house. The thief had bought the property for a steal, years ago, knowing it would serve him and his partners well when needed because it was so far away from anything.

Jigen groped for the switch, alighting a cozy if sparsely furnished living room: well-worn rug, old television set, years out-of-style coffee table, and one of the comfiest couches he’d ever had the fortune of crashing on (throw pillows aside, those had been added later, at Fujiko’s insistence) with matching loveseat. He greatly looked forward to the whiskey and lounging he’d be indulging in in the very near future, when he bumped into his partner.

Lupin’s jacket was pulled off his shoulders, Fujiko’s slender fingers tugging the belt from around his waist as one of her legs wrapped around his back. Jigen sighed. He knew the adrenaline rush from a successful heist always got those two going — he’d been around long enough to know they didn’t exactly work without it — but they usually at least made it to the shower. He spared a glance at Goemon, whose blush had overtaken both his cheeks and his ears, and the gunman rolled his eyes before attempting to gently shove the horny thief out of the entryway.

He barely felt his tie being yanked before he ended up mouth to mouth with Lupin. Jigen could feel the thief smiling his cocky grin against his lips, watched his closed eyes wrinkle at the corners as he licked at Jigen’s lower lip, before dropping his grip on the tie. The gruff gunman pulled back, his eyes wide beneath the brim of his hat, and watched the clever thief raise an eyebrow at him as he snaked his other hand up Fujiko’s dress.

Fujiko still had one leg wrapped around Lupin, her right arm around his shoulder, her left arm wrapping itself around Goemon, whose blush had taken over his entire face. Her mouth was on his, her smile almost as cocky as Lupin’s. He may have been the oldest of the group, and Lupin often joked that he needed to get laid more, but Jigen’s lower half was reminding him how long it had been since he’d been with someone other than his own right hand. His cock twitched against his briefs as he watched Goemon melt into Fujiko.

The no-longer-jacketed thief moved forward, repositioning his hand under Fujiko’s ass to keep her against him as she tugged the samurai along. Lupin once again directed his attention to Jigen, a questioning look in his eyes, the surety in his grin unchanged. He had let go of the gunman’s tie but only just, and Jigen paused a moment as what little blood remained in his brain spun out wild possibilities of this going wrong, of having to find a new line of work, of having to find new people to trust, and of slight disappointment that his evening lounging would be delayed.

Jigen’s black jacket dropped to the floor alongside Lupin’s brightly colored one, and he let the thief guide him to the rug in front of the couch.

Fujiko had made quick work of Goemon’s kimono and hakama, which now were tossed across the back of the loveseat. Lupin lead them both to the couch and gently peeled himself away from Fujiko, taking her bra with him. His grin curls his lips as Jigen raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve seen me get out of every insane binding Pops has trapped us in and that surprises you?” The thief grabs at Jigen’s belt as Fujiko wraps her legs around Goemon, pulling him with her against the couch. Goemon’s blush covers parts of his body Jigen was unaware could blush, his cock throbbing against his fundoshi as Fujiko peels her dress off her shoulders and down her body, replacing the straps of her dress with the samurai’s fingers.

The rest of Lupin’s clothes, except his striped boxers, have met the floor — when did that happen? — and the gunman stands, the most-dressed of the bunch in his now-rumpled shirt and slacks, hat still firmly on his head. Lupin has removed Jigen’s belt and his holster, tossing them into the established pile of clothing on the floor, glancing at his partner, again looking for his approval. Jigen, seeing a sort of earnest concern he’s only seen Lupin give him a few times before — though never in such an absurdly intimate context, the “can I do this?” look a rarity in the arrogant thief’s life — feels a slight flush to his cheeks, and unzips his slacks. Lupin grabs at his gunman’s hat, again questioning him with his eyes, and removes it at the slight nod under it, setting it gingerly on the coffee table. The thief then grabs at Jigen’s pants, pulling them and the briefs down as he bends to his knees in front of him on the worn carpet. When did the gunman’s shirt get unbuttoned? 

Half-dressed, Jigen glances over to Fujiko and Goemon on the couch. Her breasts are against his chest, a layer of sweat forming between them, as she kisses him deeply, her pantied crotch against his now freed erection. She looks over to Lupin, who has fully pulled down Jigen’s pants and is slowly licking up his thighs. The thief throws a small package at Fujiko and she catches it one-handed, carefully ripping it open with her teeth and gingerly sliding the condom over Goemon’s length. He shudders at the motion, his sheathed cock twitching.

Before Jigen can even ask where his partner was keeping those, the thief has him in his mouth, and any chance at forming a sentence is lost. Goemon had once said, offhand, that the only reason Fujiko was sticking around was for Lupin’s clever tongue, and as it slid on the underside of the head of his cock, expertly maneuvering to the most sensitive areas, Jigen nearly laughed at the memory of the comment before his hips involuntarily thrust into the thief’s throat. Lupin gagged a bit, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, man, it’s —hffff—“ Jigen opened his eyes, resting one hand on his partner’s head, threading fingers through his short, dark brown hair.

Lupin, hands endlessly busy, had pulled down his own boxers, and was now stroking both his own cock and against Jigen’s balls as his tongue and mouth worked against the gunman’s dick. Jigen, getting too close far too fast, redirected his attention to the couch, where Goemon’s usual baritone ascended into high-pitched moans and squeaks as Fujiko rode on top of him, one of her nipples in his mouth and his hands in her hair, any elegance to his stoic samurai self lost to the utter heat of the moment.

Jigen quickly realizes that no matter how little he liked Fujiko, this method of distraction would not help him delay the inevitable. He closes his eyes, listening to his partners as they moan against one another, continuing to run his hands through Lupin’s hair. The involuntary throbbing and occasional hip thrusts were reaching the point of no return, and he gently pulled the thief back, smiling down at him as he licked his lips.

As he gets up from the floor, Lupin pulls his boxers the rest of the way off, tossing them in the vague direction of the clothing pile, before one-handedly rolling on a condom in a slick movement that Jigen is utterly sure he’s practiced. Jigen gives him a hand up and is met with tongue between his lips as the thief pushes him towards couch. The gunman can taste himself on Lupin’s mouth and is surprised a moment, licking his own lips without thought. Lupin laughs as Fujiko pulls Goemon back, making room for the thief and the gunman on the sofa. Goemon is momentarily confused, sweat beading on his forehead, as Fujiko twists herself off of him and onto Lupin. The thief grins, looking between the samurai and the gunman, before groaning as Fujiko brings her thighs around him.

Jigen leans into Goemon and without thinking, licks the sweat from his forehead, before carefully rolling the condom off the samurai’s dick. Goemon groans into his arm at the sensitivity as the gunman wraps his hand around his cock, his callused trigger finger rolling the foreskin back. Jigen feels as Goemon’s hips thrust up, suddenly, his shoulder and arm repositioning, and jolts when he feels the samurai’s slender hands moving up the gunman’s dick.

Still slick with Lupin’s saliva, it doesn’t take long before Goemon has Jigen back on edge, the two panting into one another as their other hands find places to grip — his chest, his back, a nipple, a shoulder — and their lips find one another. Fujiko and Lupin rock back and forth, the knowledge of their intimacy with one another evident, watching their partners in crime with an almost smug satisfaction. The thief nuzzles his face into his lover’s shoulder and moans her name, softly, as he snakes a hand between them to rub his fingers around her clit. “Come for me?”

It’s almost a whisper, and the moment of the loudmouth thief whispering something with such passion, such urgency, such love, sends a shiver through the entire group. Fujiko moans, breathless, and Lupin wraps one arm over the back of the sofa as he steadies himself against her inner throbs. He’s not going to last much longer. His hand runs through Goemon’s hair and the thief smiles at the samurai and the gunman as Fujiko shudders against him.

Jigen’s arm is wrapped around Goemon, his bearded chin against his shoulder, his other hand slowly and steadily pumping his cock. Lupin repositions his arm to wrap around the samurai as well, his fingers brushing over Jigen’s arm as he reaches down Goemon’s back. Jigen looks up, his half-lidded eyes meeting Lupin’s, and the thief raises his eyebrows in warning. The samurai yelps — he was not expecting fingers there! — and comes, arching his back against the couch. Jigen nearly laughs before groaning into the samurai’s shoulder, coming against his open shirt and Goemon’s thigh. Lupin’s cocky grin doesn’t leave his eyes as Fujiko squeezes him, grinning herself as he lets go inside of her with a sudden groan, his teeth clenched. She rides him just a bit longer, letting herself come again — and making him squirm at the oversensitivity of the action — before carefully easing herself off his cock and into his lap, leaning against Goemon’s shoulder.

The group lays next to each other on the couch, limbs tangled, breathing heavy, satiated. Lupin is the first to stand, scooting over and out from under Fujiko. He’s walking to the bathroom, his voice breathy as he rolls the condom off his dick.

“It’s about time, guys. Geez.”

Jigen and Goemon look at each other, then at Fujiko, who smirks and shrugs.


End file.
